


One of Us

by Hells_Demon



Series: The Last Words [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Demon/pseuds/Hells_Demon
Summary: It's time for Jason to join Camp Jupiter, but he's not ready to leave.





	One of Us

The wolves had come. They had explained, in there own wolfish way, why Jason was left alone. Why no one came for him.

It didn't make him feel any better.

They never told him why Thalia didn't come with him. Only that she had a different path to follow.

Currently, Jason was sat at the edge of a clearing. It was a year after they left him. He still cried, but never for long.

Lupa and her pack had taken him in. They trained him in the same way they had the original Romans.

This particular night, Lupa was to prepare Jason to leave. He was ready in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave..." The small voice trailed off. Jason had been afraid of this. The day Lupa wouldn't want him anymore and would send him away.

Lupa's look told Jason what he feared. She really was sending him away. She didn't want him anymore.

Just like his Mommy. 

Just like Thalia.

Tears threatened Jason's eyes. "Why?"

Lupa gave Jason a long look. She understood now what was wrong.

Walking towards the child, she brushed her muzzle against his neck and cheek. Jason returned the affection, wrapping his arms tightly around the wolf's neck.

Her message was clear.

You are one of us and always will be.


End file.
